High School Reuion
by Bakura-196
Summary: After high school the whole gang spilt up and wne their separate ways, now they return with the feelings never told. Lemons in future chap.
1. Default Chapter

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, or any of the colleges mentioned, but I do own Rachel  
  
After high school Yugi and co. left for different colleges. Yugi went to Yale, Bakura and Tea went to Harvard, Joey went to UM, Tristan went to UCLA, Seto went to Domino College because his little brother Mokuba was still in middle school and didn't want to leave(he doesn't even need to go to college with all the money he has!) and Malik went with Seto as he could not afford to go to any other college because of his Rare Hunters and had to stay low.  
  
Yugi really missed Tea but because he would probably never see her again he moved on. He found someone and is with her, her name is Rachel. Bakura and Tea got really close during Harvard but still both passed and became lawyers and started one of the biggist law frims. Joey played for UM Hurricanes and became very succesful and actually got to play in the NFL. Tristan didn't go for the football team instead he decided to play basketball. He went with Seren and they got together. Seto got his masters in technology(like he needed it) and Kaibacrop evantually became one of the biggest software and hardware companines in the biz. Malik became Seto's partner in bussniess. Mokuba went to a private high school away from home. Seto and Mokuba still have kept in touch everyday. Although everyone was living good they all missed each other. Ever snice they all left from high school('cept Mokuba) they have all missed each other. Bakura got an idea to get a reuion. He invited everyone (including Malik) and made the reunion in week from today. Yugi was so excited to see Tea again but he couldn't break Rachel's heart like that. They all met at Domino City where they all grew up.  
  
'I can't believe I'm gonna see him again' Tea thought in her mind as they were on there way to Domino Park in their limo. She hadn't really changed since high school but Bakura sure did! He now has short hair and if you saw him you would never reconize him. "Tea, we're almost there,"said Bakura "Are you excited?"  
  
"Of coruse I'm excited!" said Tea, then she kissed his cheek, after all he planed it, he deserved credit.  
  
'I can't believe I'm gonna see her again' Yugi thought through the flight. "You seem tense, anything wrong?" said the girl next to her. "No nothing, just excited to see my friends again." Yugi said, Yugi was now taller than his Yami, so everytime Yami came out Yugi would actually become shorter by a foot! After trying to learn about the Millenium Items he spent all his years after college in Egyit with Rachel. Rachel was blond and had green eyes. She went to Domino but never really got involed with the gang. While their flight they dueled(some things never change huh?).  
  
Joey ran into the lockers after his game and quickly got changed. "Ooooh, nice bod." said someone behind him. Joey was started but turned around and saw it was Mai. "Whew, you scared me!" said Joey "You almost ready?" said Mai. "Uh, yeah, I just need to change." After he got dressed he ran with Mai to their flight. When they got into the air Joey grabbed Mai's hand the entire flight, not because of passion(even though they are a couple now) but because Joey hates flying. The flight went smoothly and they got to Domino. They rented a car and were on their way.  
  
"Alright I'll play my Blue Eyes!" said Mokuba. "What!?" said the kid dueling him. "Darn, I lose all my life points" Mokuba was on his way to Domino park on bus, he doesn't like to take his brothers limo because his brother always beats him even though Mokuba was given a Blue eyes.  
  
Seto and Malik stayed quiet though the entire limo ride, nethier were thrilled seeing Yugi again. "Shit Seto. Why are we going? We both hate all of them." said Malik finally "Because my brother is making us go." Although younger, Mokuba always got his way, some how some way.  
  
Well thats the first chapter, how did you like it? Please R&R. This my real first Romance/Drama fic. PLEASE R&R :) 


	2. The arrvial of some

Chapter 2:The arrvial of some  
  
I want to take the time to say thank you all for the reviews and I hope you like this chapter, and as always I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.  
  
Tristan was racing in his Porsche to Domino Park.'Damn, I'm gonna be late' Trsitan thought. He had wanted to go when he heard Serenity was going there early and he said he would be there on time but he knew he was going to be late.  
  
Serenity was on the bus, she was looking out the window and saw a Porsche zoom by. She noticed it was Tristan's. She looked at her watch and she too was going to be late. Then she remembered that she forgot set her watch to the right time zone and Tristan must have done the same. She giggled the rest of the way.  
  
"Well I'm here" Yugi said as he entered the airport. "Yeah, brings back memories huh?" Rachel said from behind. They rented a car and drove to Domino park where they saw Tea walk out of a limo with a man in sunglasses and short white hair. "Hey Yugi!" said Tea. "Hah! Long time no see Yugi"Said the man. After that Yugi knew who it was. "Bakura!?" said Yugi. "What did you do to your hair!?" "Thanks for the copliment, but if you must know it makes the clients feel better, I mean would you want a lawyer with long hair." said Bakura "Not unless it was a girl" said Tea. "Actaully its a good point Bakura" said Yugi, Rachel felt left out but she didn't mind. "I'm here! Sorry I'm late! Oh god! Where is everyone!? Did they leave already!?" Screamed Tristan. "Uh...your actually really early" said Tea. Serenity came off and told Tristan about the time zones. Tristan turned really red after that. Joey and Mai came a little later then they all waited for Seto and Bakura. No one really wanted to see Malik.  
  
Well thats all for now, I'll update real soon, thank you all for the reviews, now review me on this one. Thanks for the support. R&R 


	3. The gang all together

Chapter 3:The gang is all together again. Guess what, I own Yu-Gi-Oh! NOT!(Don't sue!) ok I made a typo in the last chapter.Joey and Mai came a little later then they all waited for Seto and Bakura. its supposed to be Mokuba, sorry for the confusion. Mokuba got off from the bus and greeted everyone. He told why he took the bus instead of his bro's limo. Also Malik scares him sometimes. Seto and Malik came and everyone didn't mind Seto. Even Joey greeted him nicely because they settled their differences a long time ago but Malik was different. Everyone greeted him but not as nicely. Finally he said "Look what happened was a long time ago so stop treating me so differently! Let by gones be by gones god damn it!" Really the only person who treated Malik with respect was Bakura and Seto. But after that(extremly short)speech everyone treated him nicer. They all had a picnic and after a fun day they went to the hotel and spent the night. They were all going to stay a week together. Yugi was uncomfortable with Tea around and same with Tea. But they both liked it and they both loved each other. But what they would do for each other was unimanginable..... I know it was short but this chapter has only set the stage. R&R please. I really want to do a good job!And to answer a question I won't have yoai in it. What is it with Yu-Gi-Oh writers with yaoi anyways? 


	4. The truth revealed

Chapter 4:The truth revealed.  
  
Tea was up really late at night. She had nothing on but a robe. Its 4 in the mourning. She couldn't sleep, not with Yugi around again. She didn't know what to do. She wanted to ask someone for help but she didn't want to wake anyone.  
  
"What are you doing here Tea?" said a voice. Tea was caught by surprise but she knew who it was. "I could ask you the same thing Yugi." She turned and saw him. "I couldn't sleep, how about you?" Tea asked "Same...Tea we left some unfinished business in high school." Said Yugi.  
  
'Say it! She's waiting for it!' thought Yugi in his mind but luckly Yami was not listening or he would be embrassed. 'No you can't leave Rachel like that, and she's with Bakura!'  
  
Although he didn't want to say it.. "Tea.I love you." Tea felt a rush of dizziness. After that she had the courage to say "I love you too Yugi." Yugi walked up to her and kissed her right there in the lobby of the hotel. They walked hand in hand to the park across the street.  
  
Bakura saw it all. He followed her. She had been acting weird lately. He thought he knew why but he wasn't sure..now he was.  
  
Yugi and Tea sat down at a bench. Discussed memories of Domino High School, they kissed constanly. It sickened Bakura as he watched from the bushes. Soon he couldn't take it anymore and came out of the bushes. Tea was caught of guard. "Bakura!? What are you doing here?" Tea said "Don't play shit with me. I know damn well you had feelings for him." Bakura said. "You lied to me. Yugi, what's Rachel going to say when she finds out!"  
  
"I'll tell her the truth.no one can separate us." Said Yugi. "I'm sorry Bakura." Said Tea then kissed him on the check. 'You don't mean that you stupid bitch!' Bakura cursed in his mind.  
  
"Rachel is going to be heartbroken, but if means I can be with you, I don't care." Yugi said.  
  
Rachel already was heartbroken. She saw the whole thing through her window.  
  
Bakura ran back to his room and leaned against a corner. 'Why!?' Bakura thought "Everything was so good! Why was it ruined!" Bakura said "Because of Yugi"said a familiar voice. "No not you again! I'm not going to listen to you."  
  
Rachel was listening outside the door. She heard 2 voices. One was Bakura's, the other was a darker, eviler voice.  
  
"The only way to get back is to attack their hearts!" the voice said "Yes.."Bakura said Rachel heard a few footsteps, a door open, some ruffling, and then the unmistakeable sound of a gun being loaded...  
  
So what do you think!? R&R please! 


	5. The darker side of Bakura

Chapter 5:The darker side of Bakura  
  
Rachel ran like a bat out of hell to the corner. She saw Bakura coming out of the room with the gun in his hand and a dark look on his face.  
  
"You know what to do..."Bakura said but she realized it was the darker voice she heard before 'Weird...he must have a split personality....Why the hell are you thinking about this now!? He has a damn gun!!!' Rachel thought  
  
Bakura began walking toward the stairs. He sunddenly felt a push and flew towars the wall. Rachel had thrown himself onto him as if she was just an object. The gun went off....  
  
"Bakura...I lov....you..." Rachel said. "Oh my god what have I done!?" Bakura yelled. Joey ran out the door only with boxers on. "What the hell happened!?"said Joey "Call 911!!!" Bakura yelled. "I'm so sorry" Bakura constanly said to Rachel. 'Why did I listen to you!?' Bakura thought. His Yami said nothing. "B-b-bakura....even though...we broke up along ago-o-o- o....I still love you" Rachel said. Bakura had no idea what she was talking about but it didn't matter right now. Tristan got towels and covered the wound. Rachel was going whiter than usual. The paramedics finally came and took her away. Bakura went with them.  
  
Will Rachel live? What does she mean that she "broke up with Bakura?" Find out next chapter! R&R! 


	6. Returning memories, new pains

Chapter 6:Returning memories, new pains  
  
Disclamer:I don't Yu-Gi-Oh.....really I don't! Stop looking at me like that! Stop reading this! Read the story then review but you won't do that if you keep reading this so go......are you still reading this 'cause if you are, your not very smart.  
  
The gunshot wound had gone through her left rib, lucky it didn't hit anything that could prove fatal. But the bullet was still inside her and caused massive bleeding.  
  
"Bakura...."Rachel said. "Shhhh...save your strength..."Bakura said. He shouldn't have been so stupid to listen to him. Because of him he could spend the rest of his life in jail. He should have known better...  
  
"Bakura...."Rachel said again "I still love you...even though....we b-b-b- bro-ke u-p a lon-g time ag-o-o..."  
  
Bakura then remembered what she was talking about.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Bakura and Rachel had been friends since pre-school. When they got to Middle School they were going out. Then there was Sasuke. He was a friend too. After middle school Bakura and Rachel moved away from Midoak town to Domino City. But because of family issuses Rachel had to move back. They still were great friends but soon they both forgot each other but deep in their heart, their love for each other never left. There was always something missing in both there lives The second year of high school Rachel came to visit Domino. Passing by the Domino High School Rachel saw him but he didn't see her. Sasuke was sitting next to her with his arm around her. When he saw her she was kissing Sasuke. He was happy for them but knew he would be left out. Soon he got aquanited with Yugi and co. He felt happy and so did Rachel. But later that year Rachel and Sasuke were in a car accident. Rachel survived but Sasuke died....  
  
"Rachel hang in their!" Bakura said "She's going into shock!" said one of the paramedics  
  
Later that year she wrote Bakura a letter saying that Sasuke, one of his best friends, had died. All of that happened 2 days after Bakura recived the Millenium Ring...  
  
'This is all the Ring's fault! Why did I have to recive it! Why didn't it stay away from me after Battle City! I thought it was gone for good!' Bakura thought. 'Hmmm....' his Yami thought 'If you fail, try try again.' 'Oh hell not! I'm not listening to you again!' Bakura argued with his Yami. 'I already have a good chance of going to jail because of you, I don't want to hear you'  
  
Joey was being interviewed by the cops, same with Tristan, Mai, Seto, Serenity, and Malik. The cops arrested Malik for his past record of evil deeds. "I swear it wasn't me!" Malik said "I've changed! I swear to God!" "Tell it to the judge" said the cop. The cops found the gun and the used shell. they found 2 hand prints on it. Bakura's and Malik's. "No! Its my gun but I didn't fire it!" Malik said as he was shoved into the cop car. "Seto! Tell them it wasn't me! Tell them!!!" Seto just stood shocked... "SETO!!!!"yelled Malik as the car drove away.  
  
Whao, this isn't going very good. Some reuion...Anywho, please R&R! 


	7. Pain grows straonger

Chapter 6:Pain grows strong...  
  
Disclamer:I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh because I can't draw well and also never came up with the idea. Sue me you won't get squat because I told you so....  
  
"Rachel...."Bakura said now realizing he loved Rachel too. 'I love her yet I killed her...'Bakura thought 'Well the only way to feel better is to get back...' His Yami thought 'Let it go! I'm never gonna listen to you fucking so called "Words of Wisdom"' Bakura thought.  
  
"Bakura....Bakura! BAKURA!" Yelled a paramedic. "Huh!?" "Get the morphine behind you!" Bakura gave the paramedic the morphine then kept telling Rachel to hold on.  
  
Yugi and Tea were walking when they heard sirens. One was a police car. They both saw Malik looking down. Then they saw an amblulance. They both ran back to the hotel. "Joey what happened?" Yugi said. "Where have you been!?" Seto said. "Yugi...this might be hard." Said Serenity. She was sobbing... "Rachel was shot..." She started crying and Tristan held her. "Who shot her!?" Yugi was taken by surprise, he might not love her but he still didn't want her die. "The police took Malik but...we think it was Bakura" Seto said. "Why didn't you say anything!? He might not have been taken away." Tea said "The gun belonged to Malik so I was shocked that he actually had a gun. Thats why I didn't say anything" Seto said "You idiot!" Tea said "Now he might go to jail because you said nothing." "Well where you two!?" Weren't you both supposed to be in Rachel and Bakura's rooms?" Mokuba said. "..." Mokuba had Tea there. "Well...."  
  
They finally reached the hospital. Rachel was taken into the surgery room to remove the bullet. Bakura waited outside.  
  
"Ryou Bakura..." said a voice Bakura turned and saw that it was a cop 'Oh shit!' Bakura thought. "May I have a word with you" The police officer asked. 'Damn! What am I gonna say! The Ring made me do it!?' Bakura said slowly "Yes..." Then he smirked. Bakura's voice got lower and darker.  
  
Uh-Oh, this doesn't look good. R&R. 


	8. The disere of Bakura and Yami

Chapter 8:The desire of Bakura and Yami.  
  
Discalmier:I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. I own Rachel and if you sue you better hope you didn't sue me for alot because you ain't getting squat. Warning, there is a short lemon in this chapter.  
  
Bakura and the officer were walk. 'No! i won't do it!' Bakura argued in his mind 'Too bad, your to weak for me' his Yami thought. 'and you can't stop me....'  
  
Bakura made sure the hallway was empty while still walking. He kept walking and walking until he shoved the officer into the Janitor's closet. The officer was taken by surprise and was grabed by his neck. The officer's weight was much higher than Bakura and yet Bakura picked him up with ease. He then threw the officer into the collection of brooms behind the officer. He took the officer's gun. "Any of your friends run after me, they will sufer the same fate!" Yami Bakura said. While Yami Bakura was distracted Bakura took the chance to take over the arm with the gun and pulled the trigger on his left shoulder. Bakura was knocked out and his Millenium Ring layed just above his head. If the bullet had not gone through the shoulder and the door behind Bakura he would have died. A passing nurse saw the explosion in the door. She took Bakura and the officer away to a bed.  
  
"Well, we're waiting..." Seto said "Answer my little brother's question!" "I....I..." Tea stumbled. Yugi told the truth finally to everyone. Everyone was so disgusted. "I have a feeling that bullet wasn't for Rachel...I think it was for you guys." Joey said "But why!? I mean I know he must have been mad but he would never go that far" Tea said. "You think....his Yami is still around?" Tristan asked....  
  
Bakura woke up in a room. He was on a bed but it wasn't a hospital bed. It was his old room in Midoak town and next to him...was Rachel. "Rachel..." Bakura said "Bakura...I love you...I'll never leave you, your...the only peron I have left." Rachel said. Those words seemed to echo in Bakura's head. She kissed him and he kissed back. He started taking off her shirt while she took off his. He unsnaped her bra while the kissed each other. "You have gotten skinner since I last saw you." Rachel whispered into his ear. "You've gotten more beautiful since I last saw you" Bakura whispered into her ear then started kissing from her lips moving all the way down to her breats. She enjoyed it as she moaned with pleasure. "Weirdist dream, I dreamt that I shot you then shot myself." Bakura said. "Then you better wake up" as she said in his ear and Yami Bakura came behind with a gun. "Don't ever doubt my judgement" Yami Bakura said. He pulled the trigger and Bakura woke up screaming.  
  
"AHHHH!!!!" Bakura yelled as the pain was unbearable. "Your going to be ok!" said a voice. He knew it was a paramedic but had his eyes closed to so tight he could see. 'Bakura...' said a voice in his head. It wasn't Yami Bakura it was a woman's voice. 'Hang in there...my love' He instanly knew who it was. He stop screaming and opened his eyes and whispered "Rachel..."  
  
Damn this is getting tense! I'm sorry for those of you who don't like lemons but aw well. *evil voice* Its my story so to bad! Muahahahahaha!!! *nice voice* Please R&R 


	9. The rise of the Sun and a new day

Chapter 9:The rise of the Sun and a new day.  
  
Disclamier:I don't own YGO but I own Rachel (Rachel:NO! I'm owned!)  
  
Bakura was not injured that badly. The officer could not remember what happened. Bakura said he didn't but he remembered the whole thing. The nurse ,Jenifer, who saw the shot while passing by the janitor room had no idea who shot the gun.  
  
"Open your eyes Rachel..." said a voice. She opened her eyes to see a doctor, not who she wanted to see. The doctor smiled. "Your alright now, you can go home but...." "But what?" Rachel asked. "Ryou's been shot, he's fine though, he might have to stay awhile if you want to go see him you can." Rachel got up from the bed and changed from the hospital clothes(if thats what you call'em) and got dressed into clothes Bakura had brought with him for her to change, in case she got up.  
  
'Bakura...' said a voice. 'Get up you idiot!' Bakura knew who it was. 'If you don't get up they come after you! They'll put you in jail. Understand!' Bakura replied by saying 'I need you to do me a favor and shut up.' 'Touching but your still not strong enough for me' 'Yes I am, I've learned how to control my body without you interrupiting.' "Bakura..." 'Oh Ra!' Bakura opened his eyes slightly, he didn't want a cop to see he was awake. But he saw Rachel instead.  
  
"What happened to you?" "I don't remember" Bakura replied. Bakura had lied, he remembered the whole thing but he was afraid to say anything. "Well I'm better and the doctors tell me you'll be out of here by noon." Rachel said "Thats great because its almost 11:00." Bakura smiled.  
  
Tea and Yugi woke up in bed together. After all that happened they still had found time to make love to each other. They were not so sure about Bakura coming back. They both got dressed and and met the others down stairs.  
  
"Hey Bakura!" Tristan called when he saw the white short haired guy. "There's Tristan, Bakura come on" Rachel dragged Bakura. Everyone hugged. Serenity was also in the car. "Man what a hectic night." Serenity said. She was a little nervous having Bakura in the car with good reason. But Bakura stayed calm the entire trip because he really did have control over his Yami. "Hey Bakura, I got a great anger mangement class for ya" Tristan joked and everyone laughed even Bakura. They all laughed because whats done is done and probably will be the wrost exprince they ever had. "Enough with the drama, lets go have some fun!" Bakura said.  
  
Malik was about to go to jail Rachel who was the victim and Bakura, who was the principal dropped charges on Bakura and Malik so they both were clean.  
  
When they all got back to the hotel everyone was relived that the nightmare was over. Tea and Yugi were happy together and they really deserved each other even though they got each other a bad way(thats kinda a hard way to put it). Bakura and Rachel were happy for them and happy for themselves. Tristan and Serenity were also glad, same with Mai and Joey. But the only ones here without a dates where Malik Mokuba and Seto but even they were happy. But this reuion ain't over yet. That was only one night....  
  
Well I knida changed the mood really fast didn't I? anyways please R&R 


	10. The second day

Chapter 10:The second day.  
  
Thanks for all the reviews and as always I don't own YGO so don't sue because I told you so. Oh and lemon in this chapter!  
  
"So after the scarist night of our lives whatya wanna do?" Seto asked everyone. "I don't know" almost everyone one said at different times then Mokuba said "Theres this club downtown, maybe we can go there." "Yea, that sound cool" Yugi said and everyone agreed. Bakura and Rachel were the only ones not going because the both were going to visit Sasuke's grave today in Midoak town. "We'll be back tonight guys!" Rachel said as they were leaving. Bakura had just bought a new Ferrai and couldn't wait to try it out. Bakura started going 20 then shifted to second gear and got even more speed. Finally he was at 5th gear and going almost 100. Rachel was really uncomfortable but she still thought this was the best car ride in her life. Midoak town wasn't very far from Domino but would still take even an hour going really fast. Bakura started slowing down as he saw the enigne couldn't take alot more.  
  
Soon they had to stop and let the eninge cool for awhile. "Hmph, I told you not to go that fast." Rachel said. "Sorry but its not like we won't be there in about 10 minutes. Chill out." "Better make that 20." Rachel said as she kissed him. She slowly got on top of him and they kissed passionably. Bakura took of his shirt while she took of hers. They kissed constanly. Bakura licked her nipples. She moaned with pleasure. Finally he started sucking on them. He slid his fingers into her pants gently rubbing her pleasure spot(ahem). Then she kissed him on his neck and moved to his chest. He and she moaned with pleasure. Then he opened his zipper and she opened hers and took off her pants, and panties. He slid his erriction into her buns which were soft and warm. She was in pain but then the pleasure took over pain. She was basically sitting on him. She without noticned banged her hand on the streering wheel. The horn went off. "Damn! What a mood killer." Rachel said. "Well it was great for me." They both got dressed and started driving again.  
  
The club was full of dancers. Everyone was dancing. The whole gang liked it but some were disturbed when they saw 2 girls holding hands walking by. It wasn't a gay or lesbian club it was just a club. They all danced 'cept Seto and Malik who were having drinks at the bar. Seto after 20 shots fell of his chair. "Seto, you dumbass!" Malik picked him up "You don't know me at all!" Seto yelled, he was clearly drunk. "Oh boy." Joey and Mai were dancing really close to each other. Tristan and Serenity where doing body shots (behind Joey's back of course) and Tea and Yugi seemed to be missing. No one really knew where they were but they were in a bathroom stall doing it. As for Mokuba he ran off with a girl(hehe).  
  
Well whatdya think, R&R! 


	11. Sasuke's message

Chapter 11: Sasuke's message  
  
I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, or 50cent, or the "Why Do Fools fall in love?" I own Sasuke and Rachel. Now on with the story.  
  
Bakura and Rachel had finally reached the graveyard. "Brings back memories...doesn't it" Bakura said to himself but Rachel heard and said "Yeah" Bakura wasn't talking about Sasuke, he was talking about his Yami's duel between Yami back at duelist kingdom.  
  
"There he is..." Rachel said, Bakura laid down the white flowers he had bought for Sasuke, on his grave.  
  
Rachel was crying, but not loudly, Bakura wiped the tears from her eyes. One of the tears fell onto Sasuke's grave, right when it touched the grave a light flashed.  
  
"Argh, whats going on?!" Bakura said "Its....him....Sasuke." Rachel said. There he was, Sasuke as a ghost. "Bakura...I happy you have come. My soul has not been at rest these few years and neither has yours...there is a darkness in your heart. A darkness that almost took the lives of many." Sasuke said. "I want to help you get rid of him...the four indacators on your ring, look at them." (A/N The pointers are the indicators, you know, the things on his Ring that point in the direction of another Millenium Item) Bakura took the Ring out of his shirt, one of the indicators glowed....  
  
"The indicators are tasks Bakura." Said Sasuke "One of them you have already done" The one indicator that was glowing dissapeared. Bakura and Rachel gasped when they saw it dissapear like that. "When the indicator glows, it will dissapear meaning you have completed the task. The first task was love. And your proved it to the Ring...by your love towards Rachel...you cared for her in ways I wish I could." He then looked at Rachel and smiled "She's still as pretty as ever." He looked back at Bakura "Care for her, like I could not. Now, back to your tasks, you have completed one, 3 to go. The second task is Knowlegde, the thrid is Trust, and the fourth is Bravery. Do these tasks, and your Yami will be banished to the Shadow Realm forever. I must now leave you, good luck Bakura and Rachel."  
  
Bakura was stunned as Rachel, but Bakura saw the chance to finally get rid of this burden.  
  
"Before I leave, be watchful of your Yami, Bakura....he will try to stop you, no one wants to go to the Shadow Realm."  
  
And in a flash of light Sasuke was gone again....  
  
"You can find me in the club, bottle full of bubLook mami I got the X if you into taking drugs I'm into having sex, I ain't into making love So come give me a hug if you into to getting rubbed" Seto, Joey, and Mokuba sang together on the karoke stage. Everyone was laughing at them 'cept Serenity who was hiding her face from embrassment. "Lighten up Seren, its not like he is singing 'Wh-" Tristan was about to say but was interupted by Joey singin' "Why do fools fall in love?" "Never mind" Tristan said. Altough everyone was laughing he was singing it to Mai and she was touched so much that she ran on stage and kissed him right in the middle of the song! "HAHAHAHAHA!!!!" Everyone was laughing at Joey. But Mai and Joey didn't care, right now they were in their own little world. Everyone went to the hotel at 2:00 AM. They would have stayed longer but they got kicked out because Malik and Tristan were so drunk they peed all over the walls in the girls bathroom (A/N I didn't write this part but I thought it was funny so I let it slide, don't ask who wrote it.) Bakura was up all night thinking about what Sasuke said. He was pacing around the room. "Bakura get some sleep, you've got to drive back tommorow." Rachel said from the bed. "I'm sorry...its just that I can't sleep. I feel like these "tasks" will come at me and I won't know when...I feel like I have to stay on my toes." Bakura said. "Bakura come here...come lay down with me" Rachel said and Bakura did it. "It'll be alright, just get some rest" She then kissed him and hugged him. Bakura couldn't help but smile, he then cuddled with Rachel. 'I'm lucky' Bakura thought and fell asleep. Thats it for now, what are Bakura's tasks, find out next chapter! 


	12. What about the 5th indicator

Chapter 12:What about the 5th indicator? Disclamer:I own nothing here, 'cpet Rachel and Sasuke. Bakura had a dream while he slept. "Where am I?" said Bakura in his dream. "Welcome...to the Shadow Realm..." said a voice. All of the sudden Bakura was pushed back so hard he went flying and landed on his back. "Argh! Whats going on?!" said Bakura. His Yami came out of the shadows. "You stupid light." Yami Bakura said. "I'm going to kill you if you actually do those tasks. I'll make sure you don't, besides I don't think Sasuke knows how to count....he said you had done one of 4 tasks...but there are five indicators on your ring." Bakura remebered now, but if he didn't know what the 5th task was how could he do it? Rachel was up already drinking a cup of coffee, she didn't want to wake up Bakura but then she noticed he twisting and turning in bed. "Argh....note my light, if you ever do those tasks and ban me to the Shadow Realm, I swear to Ra, I'll take someone with me." Yami Bakura threatened. Bakura got up from the floor. "I'm no longer afarid of you, I will succed and you can't stop me." Bakura said. "Really my l-" Before he could finish the sentence Bakura tackled him and started beating him to the ground. Then Yami Bakura dissarpeared. Bakura got up and saw a blinding light in Yami Bakura's hand. "Good bye my light." And with that he shot the light at Bakura and right before it hit Bakura, he woke up. "Ahhhhh!!!!" Bakura woke up. He had scared Rachel and made her drop her coffee. "Oh my God, you scared me!" Rachel yelled. "Oh Ra, I'm sorry, I had bad dream..." Bakura said and then looked at his Millenium Ring. He noticed that the first indicator was still gone and 4 still remained." Yami had felt Bakura's dream. 'Hmmmm, Bakura's dark will try and stop Bakura, Yugi probably would help but he is a sell out now.' Yami had known for a long time that the dueling glory and the historical finds would affect Yugi's mind. And it has. 'He doesn't know what being a true friend is anymore....he is going to need guidence but I can't do it....someone else must.' Yugi was in bed with Tea. 'The only people Yugi treats as real friends now are me, and Tea. He pretty much leaves everyone else out, he needs to bring them back into his life...for his sake and my own.' Yami thought to himself in the cambers of Yugi's mind. His light was about to wake up. Well thats it for now, sorry if its short but its only foreshadowing whats yet to come. 


	13. One will fall into darkness

Chapter13:One will fall into the Shadows.  
  
Disclaimer:I don't own YGO, just Rachel and Sasuke.  
  
Seto was wasted from last night. When he got up the next mourning he was so hungover. 'Aw man, why did I have so many drinks last night.' Seto thought. It hurt to think so he just stoped thinking and went to get an asprin. 'Jezz, we're out of asprin, and at the wrost time too.' Then he heard the door open. "Malik, we're out of asprin!" He called, but the person who walked in was not Malik. Seto noticed becuase he did not respond. "Who's there?" he said. "I may be hungover but I can take you on!" "Really..." said a voice. "Well you can try your luck with the other souls in the Shadow Realm!" "Wha-" It was too late. Seto's soul was gone.  
  
"Seto." Mokuba called from the door. "Seto, where are you man?" Mokuba walked in the door of Seto's room to find Seto's body on the floor completly white. "Seto?...SETO!" Mokuba ran to his brother. "Seto, come on wake up, you can't leave me here." Mokuba said as he smacked his bro lightly on the cheek. "Come on man, wake up!" He got a cell phone out of his pocket and dail 911.  
  
"Bakura?" Rachel said. Rachel was driving on the way back to Domino in the Ferrari. Bakura was asleep in the passenger seat. "Yeah, what is it?" "We're almost home, great, this leather seat is starting to get uncomfortable."  
  
Mokuba was crying uncontrollably at the hospital, Tristan and Serenity were trying to calm him down. Mai was just looking at the ground a little bit away from the crying brother. Joey was looking out a window with saddness inside him. Malik was next to Mai reading a magazine. Yugi and Tea were no where to be found. Bakura and Rachel ran to the gang. "Hey guys, we heard what happened!" Bakura said. "Don't worry Mokuba, it'll be alright." Rachel said to Mokuba. Mokuba and Rachel hugged for a sec. "Where's Tea and Yugi?" asked Bakura. "They went off somewhere, how could they leave us at a time like this?" Tristan said. 'Hello, light.' a voice rang out in his head. 'Guess what, Seto idn't dead, I just sent his soul to the Shadow Realm' 'You, bring him back!' 'Hmmm, I told you I'd take someone with me, for every task you complete, I'll take someone to the Shadow Realm' 'But why did you do it now? I didn't complete a task!' 'Yes you did...look at your ring' Bakura turned away from the group. He pulled out his Ring, another indicator disappeared.  
  
'But why? I didn't complete a task!' 'Yes you did...think........'  
  
What was Bakura's task that he completed? Find out next chapter 


	14. The Test of Knoweldge

Chapter 14:The Test of Knowledge  
  
Discalimer:I don't own YGO, but I own Rachel, Sasuke, and the bellboy  
  
Ok before I begin, I've really been concentrating on Bakura and Rachel a little too much so after this chapter, other characters will get more spotlight time but I'll try to still continue with Bakura's tasks.  
  
"Think.Ryou," the evil tomb robber said. "think back to the hotel you fool." Then it hit Ryou like a stone in his face.well actually Bakura kind of already knew.  
  
"Excuse me." Bakura called out to the bellboy. The bellboy just sat there reading his magzine. "Excuse me, bellboy." Rachel called, he still just sat there. "Fuck off." The bellboy muttered loud enough for Bakura to hear. "Excuse me?" Bakura said with a slight tone of his Yami in his voice. The bellboy got up, he took a gun out of his magazine. "Don't move." "You don't work here do you?" Bakura said sarcastically. Rachel thought he would get shot for saying that. Then Bakura's ring glowed and the symbol of the item appeared on the bellboy's head. 'Marik isn't the only one with mind control' Bakura thought to himself. "Now, pick up our bags." Ryou said. The bellboy did as he was told. Ryou seemed to have more knowledge about the Ring then Yami Bakura himself.  
  
Yami Bakura took advantage of Ryou's knowledge and ordered the mindless servant to carry out his promise. Somehow the bellboy got there first..  
  
So whats going to happen next!? Will Seto, return!? Find out next chapter. 


	15. The Test of Trust

I don't own YGO, but I own Rachel Sasuke and the bellboy.  
  
Chapter 15:The Test of Truth  
  
'You bring him back you bastard!!!!' Ryou said 'Temper, temper....you better watch it or I'll send someone else to keep Kaiba company. Like oh say....Rachel!?' His dark said. 'Don't you dare!' 'Dare what!? I have nothing to lose while you have everything.'  
  
Yugi came back with a disgusted Yami inside of him. Tea also felt a little disgusted herself but Yugi, no he was alright with it. Even though Seto's gone he doesn't care one bit.  
  
Mokuba had clamed down a bit but he knew who did it. It was Bakura's Yami. He knew because of the look on Bakura's face. Bakura always got that look when he was arguing with his Yami, he hasn't seen that face in a long time.  
  
"AHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" someone yelled in the hospital. Bakura dashed down to the noise and everyone followed him. Everyone accept Marik...who wasn't here. Where did he go?  
  
Found him. Marik had killed a nurse. "She knew too damn much. I had to do it!" A circle of people formed around them. Bakura got through. "Marik calm down." "Don't you get it Bakura, its the end of us all with Millenuim Items, I killed Seto! Without even knowing it!" "Thats...thats not true." "How else would you explain it!?" "I-I....my Yami sent him...away" "No...no, your just trying to get me to stop! I know my Yami did it, I know he lies!" "Think for a sec, your Yami may be evil but no Yami can lie, you know that...." "Oh my god...." "You can trust me now come on, lets go, these people have seen enough." "Yes...Bak- Bakura!!!!" 'No not again! My Yami! Why!?' 'You did another task so Marik dies now!!!' 'What, the task of trust remember!?' "No!"  
  
Marik began to fall as he and his Yami were sent to the Shadow Realm. 'Good bye old friend' Yami Bakura thought while thinking of Yami Marik.....  
  
Well its happened again more and more will suffer if this continues...will Ryou stop here to keep his friend's safe? 


	16. Bravey can't be bought by a diamond

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, so don't sue or else...I'll sick my dog on you...yeah, thats what I'll do. I do own Rachel, Sasuke and anyone else that doesn't belong to Yu-Gi-Oh who are in this fic.  
  
Before I start the chapter I want to make a few annoucements. First off I've been away for a long long long time, but now I will try to update all my stories while I can. Number 2 on the annoucements is um....I like ice cream....I don't know why I said that, ok, on with the show!!!!  
  
Chapter 16:Bravery can't be bought in a diamond  
  
After things had cooled down for awhile Bakura would start looking to do his tasks again, but this time the task would come to him...  
  
Bakura and Rachel were walking down the street, looking through the windows of stores. Something shiny caught Bakura's eye, it was a diamond in one of the windows. Rachel didn't look at the diamond. Bakura thought it would be perfect for his plans. What he didn't know was that his Yami...knew what he was up to, and had set up a trap for him, Yami Bakura was waiting for his fish....to take the bait....  
  
After Bakura dropped Rachel off at the hotel, he went back to the place where he saw the diamond(A jewerly store, if you didn't figure what store it was....duh) and went in. Mokuba had followed him the entire way.  
  
"Hey Bakura" Mokuba called out to Bakura. "Um....what are you doing here." Bakura slowly turned around to see a black haired kid with the hair style he used to have. "Oh Mokuba, its you, thought you were someone else." "What are you doing here, Ryou?" "Just uh....buying something for my mum." "She's dead Bakura." "My dad" "Dead too" "Sister" "No life" "Alright its for Rachel! Happy!?" "Yes" "Grrrr, your still the annoying pest who still seems to outsmart people in conversation...and thats why I hate you for that, one day I'll get you." "In your dreams." "Ok, I've got my ring, lets go." "Wait!!!" "Your gonna propse!" "Shhhhhh, your the only one that knows." "Right, I'll keep my mouth shut." "Even as a high school kid, I bet you never can." "Try me....."  
  
Bakura returned to the hotel. He found Joey and Mai walking in the hobby. "Go, get her man." Joey said. 'I knew Mokuba couldn't keep his mouth shut' Bakura thought  
  
He went to his room. He saw Rachel waiting outside the room. Bakura said "Why are you waiting out here?" "You have the keys" Rachel said smiling. "Yes, but I left the door open." Rachel just sat there with a blank look. "I knew that" She finally said and smilied.  
  
They went inside and Rachel sat on the bed. Bakura went into the kicthen and got some whisky and poured himself and Rachel a glass. "Thanks" said Rachel.  
  
"Rachel" Bakura said "I love you...and I want to love you more...and I think the only way is to be together forever..." Bakura pulled out the box and opened it to show the ring to Rachel. "Rachel, Will you marry me?"  
  
Will Rachel say yes or no...find out next chapter 


	17. The Sabatoge

I don't Yu-Gi-Oh...I wish I did. Chapter 17:The Sabatoge...  
  
"Yes...Bakura YES!"  
  
The kissed and as the kisssed the Ring around Bakura's neck glowed. "The task of bravery! I did it." Bakura said. "That means...Yami Bakura is being sent to the Shadow Realm!"  
  
Bakura smiled. "Not quite..."  
  
Bakura began laughing. "HAHA! I knew it would work! My plan worked perfectly!" "Bakura...your, um scaring me a little..." "A little? Then obiviously don't see." "See what?" "That I am not Bakura!!!!" "How....h-how can it be?"  
  
"Allow me to explain, I had searched for a way to keep myself alive while not having to deal with my light. Then I found it! I had to get rid of four indicators through tasks. So I made my plan. I heard your little story about you and Bakura...from Midoak town, as soon as I heard you were visiting Sasuke's grave I instanly prepared so that Bakura would do his tasks. If he knew what they really did he wouldn't do them so I tricked him by promising to send his friends to the Shadow Realm, I knew he would even do it then, even if his friends were sent to the Shadow Realm because he knew, that if he got rid of me, they would come back. And now I pocess two Millenium Items."  
  
"Two?!" Rachel said. "Yes, two, did you really think I would actually leave Marik's Rod behind after I sent him to the Shadow Realm...well actually...his Yami is with me and not in the Shadow Realm. Say hi to Rachel, Marik!" "Hi...your looking lovely today..." Marik said evily. "Marik's sister is on her way and we shall pocess her with Millenium Rod to obtain her necklace." Bakura said then Marik started speaking. "Actually Bakura, you forgot the Millenium eye." "Oh yes, can't forget that one. Anyways Shadi should also be here soon and I shall also control him." "Shadi?" Rachel asked. "He is the Guardian off the Millenium items." Bakura said, Marik started speaking. "Well what about Yugi?" "He shall come to us, you'll see."  
  
"As for you Rachel, go back to your bedroom and stay out of sight." Rachel did it without question, she was under control of the Rod. The doorbell rang. "Its her..."  
  
'I wonder why Marik called me here?' Isis thought. Bakura answer the door. "Hello,"Bakura said "sister" Marik said and she was under control almost immedialty. "Go wait with Rachel." She did.  
  
"Let's see, Rod,Ring,Necklace, Eye. That leaves the Key,Scale and Puzzle. Shadi appeared out of the ground. 'My items lead me here, to the disturbance. Whats this....I can't control my body....or my thoughts....I am under control the Rod!' Shadi thought. "Hello Shadi...hand 'em over, go over and wait with the girls." "Now only Yugi is left Bakura." "Yes but his Item cannot be stolen...the only way is to win it, in a duel of souls..."  
  
What is this duel of souls!? Who will stop these two? And how is Bakura holding up in the Shadow Realm? Find out next chapter. 


	18. Duel of Souls

Disclaimer:If you didn't know,I'm not the guy who owns Yu-Gi-Oh, I'm the guy who "borrows" his characters and then puts 'em in made up story, like this one.  
  
Chapter 19: Duel of Souls  
  
Before I begin, This story is coming to an end in the next few chapters, if you really like this story I'll be happy to make one, but I'm not sure.....yet  
  
"AHHHHHH!!!!!" Bakura scearmed as the portal to the Shadow Realm opened and sucked him in. Bakura fell out of the portal and into the Shadow Realm. Luckly Marik caught him.  
  
"Quick, before the portal closes!" Marik yelled while dragging Bakura. Bakura began to run alongside Marik but they were too late. The portal had closed. "Damn! I still can't make it in time!" "Where are we!?" "Where do you think?" "The Shadow Realm..." "DING DING DING!!!! We have a winner!!!" "Enough, we have to find another way out off here. Where's Seto, wasn't he sent here too?"  
  
"O-o-over he-eere" Seto tried to wave. "Whats with him?" Bakura asked. "His soul isn't strong enough, I'm afarid if he doesn't leave soon he will die." Marik said. "But, I got rid of the four indacators, he should be here, not me!" "It was a trick, he set you up." Marik said and explained the situation. "Damn! Is there a way to reverse this." "Actually yes...You know there is one indacator left, remember." "Oh, thats right!" "If you get rid of it, it will get rid of him and bring you back and 3 people you chose...."  
  
"Ok so, how do we get rid of it?" "We can't, but the one carries the Pharoh's sprit can. He shall bring about his downfall, in a Duel of Souls."  
  
"A Duel of Souls?" "Yes, it is a duel with Soul blades that only the Millenium Items can make, the Key,Ring,Rod,Scale,Necklace, and Eye make up the Millenium Sword. The Puzzle by itself makes the the Puzzle Blade..."  
  
Tea was getting dressed in her room while Yugi and the rest were having a snack together was having a snack in the lobby. "So did ya hear, Bakura's asking Rachel to marry her!" Joey said. "Really, thats awesome!" Tristan said. "I'll be the bride's maid!" Serenity said. "Oh no you won't!" Mai said "I'll be the bride's maid." "No fair, I called it!" "Duel ya for it!" "Your on....Joey can I borrow your cards." "What for?" asked Joey "I don't have my own..."  
  
Tea came out of the elavator went to the table, took a knife and stuck it very close to her throat. "Tea, what are you doing!" Yugi said. "Hello Yugi, we meet again, its us, Bakura and Marik, we want you to come to our room, if you refuse...well, I'll give you a sample." Tea slide it very gently but it was enough to make a drop of blood come out. "Come alone, or Tea , won't be the only one hurt." "You bastard! I'll accept your challenge, I'll be right there!"  
  
He opened the door to see Bakura standing with 6 Millenium items on him. "Hello Yugi, Pharoh, I hope you remember our duel. The Duel of Souls." "What!! Not again, that almost killed the world! You want to do that." "Unfortualy yes, it is the only way to obtain your puzzle, for your item, cannot be stolen or destoryed. Also Pharoh, you know what happens if you fight. You must allow Yugi to fight." 'What, why do I have to fight Yami!?' Yugi thought. 'Because, I will overpower the Puzzle Blade, you must do it Yugi, you will know how, I will guide you.' Yami thought  
  
"ENOUGH FOOLING AROUND, ITS TIME!!!! MILLENIUM ITEMS FUSE!!!!" Bakura yelled. The Items floated off Bakura and into the air. In a huge flash of light the Items became a golden sword. "My turn, PUZZLE, BREAK APRAT AND REFORM YOURSELF, BEHOLD THE PUZZLE BLADE!!!!" Yugi's puzzle floated and broke apart, and reformed itself as a sword. "Lets begin......."  
  
Will Yugi be able to save everyone from Yami Bakura and Marik. Find out next chapter. 


	19. Yugi's heart

Chapter 19: Yugi's heart  
  
Disclaimer:I don't own YGO but I own Rachel and anyone else not related to YGO  
  
Whoops, mistake last chapter, I said it was Chapter 19 when it was really 18, whoops sorry for confusion ^_^;;;;;;;  
  
"Impressive Yugi....you know how to use the Pharoh's power." Bakura said and smiled. "This might be a challange after all..."  
  
"Seto, hang on." Marik said to the dying Seto. "He's been here too long, its a miracle he has survived this long." "I'm fine...Guh!" Seto said while trying to get up but fails. "Whao, easy, you need to save your strength so you can run to the next protal that opens." Bakura said. 'We're counting on you....Yugi.' Bakura thought.  
  
Bakura jumped to the left, slashed at Yugi but Yugi ducked and tried to stab Bakura, but Bakura dodged. "Hmm, good Yugi...but unfortnualy, your too slow!" Bakura dashed at Yugi and sliced his shirt open, extremely close to his chest. Yugi again made a stab at Bakura but failed. "Fool, you can't beat me, I've been waiting to kill the Pharoh and you, a mere vessel, a mere slave won't stop me." Both of the swords came together, Bakura and Yugi were standing off. Yugi kicked Bakura away and flew out the window. "SHIT!" Yugi said as he ran to the window, he might not like the evil sprit inside Bakura but Bakura himself is his friend. The wall blew up as Bakura flew through the opening he made. "Hmph, very nice Yugi, but you can't win!" Bakura said and stabbed Yugi. "ah...ah" Yugi fell down. "Hmmm, that was easier than I thought, espically with the Pharoh guiding him" Yugi got back up, surprising Bakura. "What, there's no possible way! When a soulblade stabs someone it sends their soul to the Shadow Realm! Why....why is he still here!?" "Close one, huh Yami?....Yami?" Yugi said to himself. Yugi didn't feel Yami's presence. "Hmph, it seems that I sent Yami instead of you, what a shame." Bakura said sacastically  
  
"NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!" Yugi screamed with tears in his eyes and a flare in his heart that burned with a passion and stabbed Bakura but Bakura kicked him. "HA! You sent Yami Marik, didn't care much for the bastard anyways."  
  
Its all or nothing, its up to Yugi to save us all, if not everyone loses.... 


	20. The Fifth Indicator

Chapter 20: The Fifth Indacator  
  
Disclaimer:I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh but I own everyone who is not involved with YGO but is in this story.  
  
Yami Marik fell through his portal. "He's coming!" Bakura said "We have to get Seto out of here...hey Bakura, where are you going!?"Marik said as Bakura ran for the portal. "I'll be back for you guys but I have to go!"Bakura said, Yami Marik poped out of the portal and Bakura jumped for the portal and made it in.  
  
"Good luck Bakura" Yami said. "YAMI!!! Where did you come from!?" Marik yelled. "I was sent here, let me help you with Seto." Yami said "Sure, what are you gonna do?" Marik asked. "I'm going to give him some off my energy, he'll live but not for much longer when my energy runs out." Yami gave Seto some off his energy.  
  
Yugi and Bakura were ready for another round. "This is it Yugi, your done." Bakura said and ran at him, Yugi didn't have enough energy to block in time, he failed. Or so he thought. "Whats...whats going on? I can't strike you down." Bakura said. "I won't let you!" light Bakura said. "NO!" Bakura said.  
  
"Your evil stops here." Light Bakura said. "HAHA! How do you plan to stop me, you can't complete the 5 task if you don't know what it is!" Yami Bakura said. "Your right...but I don't need to know..." Bakura took the sword and stabbed himself. "B- BAKURA!" Yugi yelled. "NOOOO!!! I don't believe it, now we'll both die!!!!" Yami Bakura said. "It doesn't matter." Bakura faded away. His souls were gone, Bakura, light and dark had died....  
  
Marik, Yami, and Seto had all been freed from the Shadow Realm. Rachel, Isis, Tea, and Shadi had been realeased. The Millenium Items had gone back to their rightful owners. Rachel had lost her fiancee....  
  
Yami and Marik had tried to bring Bakura's soul from the Shadow Realm but he could not be found. Bakura's funeral was two days after the battle.  
  
From here on everyone went on there way, its just that someone would be missing. But Rachel was affected the most. But then she realized she wasn't alone. Sasuke and Bakura were looking out for her from the beyond. She wondered if she was really meant to love someone....  
  
End.  
  
Bakuras: I can't believe you killed us!!!!!!  
  
Bakura196:Hehe....uh, well if you want an alternate ending or two, I'll gladly write them.  
  
Bakuras:Write it!!  
  
Bakura196:I'll only write if the reviewers want it.  
  
Bakuras:We'll kill you.  
  
Bakura196:Ok, but I get a head start. *starts running!* 


	21. Aleternate ending 1

Alternate ending 1  
  
Well because I haven't gotten any reviews lately I've decided to put this up, not becuase Yami Bakura has a gun pointed to my head...heh.  
  
Bakura:Write dammit!  
  
Bakura196(thats me!):Yes sir!  
  
Disclaimer:I don't own YGO but everything else not realted to YGO in this fic besides a couple of things are mine. Those things have been mentioned in previous chapters, if not I aplogize(I'm only human!!!!!!)  
  
Bakura and Yugi stared each other down. Waiting for the first one to move.  
  
"Seto....SETO!" Marik called out to the Kaiba brother on the floor. "He's gone..." Bakura called to Marik.  
  
"He couldn't hold out..." Marik said "And neither can you...." Yami Marik said, and in a flash destoryed Marik's soul. "MARIK!" Bakura called out, but he could do nothing, he was powerless....his fate was sealed....  
  
Yugi and Bakura ran toward each other, swinging left and right, round and round, side to side, and roof to floor and both of them ended up at a draw. Yugi and Bakura were almost powerless, they knew the only way to end this. Bakura got into running position and Yugi did the same. The waited....  
  
Suddenly they ran at each other with all they had left and they both took a swing at each other and Yugi missed! He actually missed, Bakura on the other hand....he sliced Yugi's head off. Yugi's body fell to the floor, his head rolled the other direction...blood had stained the carpet.  
  
"I...did it! And now this means, Yugi didn't go to the Shadow Realm, I killed him, so now he'll never be able to come back." Bakura smiled...he laughed and took his prize. He did, he had all seven. The Millenium item symbol apeared over his head, around him, gold, then he was given a gold cape. He could now not be stoped. He let go of those under his control and let them see him, and what he has become. The Ruler of The Shadows....has returned. And no one can stop him. He turned to Rachel walked to her and kissed her. She didn't want to and she even bit him. He didn't even bleed. "Shadi, you did a horrible job of guarding the Millenium items, I'll make it easier on you and allow you to put down the knife, and walk away." Shadi didn't obey him, he was devoured by shadows that came out of the floor. "Isis, go get Tea, Serenity and Mai, I'm going to have some fun." Isis obeyed, she was under his control. "On second thought, they come to us." He heard a knock on the door, it was them along with the boys.  
  
Joey, Tristan and Mokuba broke down the door. "We're here to stop you!" Joey yelled. He then saw Yugi's head... The boys died in grusome ways, and the girls weren't happy, he raped them, he made them rape each other and the rest of the world were his slaves in his sick little game. Its over.  
  
Alternate ending two coming up. R&R!!!!! 


	22. Alternate ending two

Alternate ending two  
  
Well I'm even more bored right now so I decided to make another ending. Not becuase light Bakura and pretty much every other character has a gun pointed to my head. Oh and by the way, these are Alternate endings not the real one. The real one is chapter 20, the reason I started putting these up is because no one reviewed the real ending.  
  
Disclaimer:I don't own YGO but everything else not realted to YGO in this fic besides a couple of things are mine. Those things have been mentioned in previous chapters, if not I aplogize(I'm only human!!!!!!)  
  
Bakura and Yugi stared at each other. They waited. Bakura went to the left and Yugi went right then they both dashed to the middle of the room and both met blades. They were at a draw. They both jumped back. "I shall not be beaten by a vessel!" Bakura yelled and he ran to Yugi but Yugi dodged the next attack. He blocked the next and this continued for a while.  
  
'I have to get on the offensive!' Yugi jumped up and bounced off the roof and sliced right thorugh the middle.....he sliced right though middle of air of course, he missed Bakura.  
  
"Seto, hang in there." Bakura said. "My Yami....he's coming...." Marik said. "Huh?" Bakura asked. Marik walked to his Yami, he has arrived. "Marik! Oh shit! I'm in the Shadow Realm!" "Right Yami Marik, your in the very place you sent me, don't you remember?"  
  
"When we were in the hospital, you sent me to the Shadow Realm, not Bakura, you had all planed out, guess you didn't plan coming here and meeting my fist!" Marik said and began to beat his Yami  
  
Yugi swung left and right and Bakura dodged everyone but Bakura didn't expect Yugi to stab him after the pattern he displayed. Bakura had lost. "You...bastard..." Bakura managed to say. It was finally over.  
  
2 years later:  
  
Well, after Bakura and Rachel got married they had a child and named him Sasuke. Tea and Yugi went traveling around together and are getting married in the spring. Serenity and Tristan broke up got back together later, they have no plans of marriage right now. Joey and Mai have been together snice they got together, Joey is popping the question tommorow. Mokuba, Marik and Seto have been running Kaiba crop. together. They've never been richer.  
  
So thats it. Alternate ending two. I don't like it cause its too happy, and I don't like the other one cause its two dark. I like the regular one, review to let me know which one you liked best. 


End file.
